Various peripheral interface cards such as the PCMCIA card (also known as an IC card, PC card or Card Bus) and the Express Card are known. Conventionally, the peripheral interface cards are plug-in types, and are connected to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) via a card slot. A Local Area Network (LAN) card designed for wireless communication is also available. The cards may enhance the function of storage expansion and/or a network of the PC. Typically, the Integrated Circuit (IC) chip is mounted in the card, and thus data reading and/or data writing may be executed.
The inserted card is coupled to a connector section on a substrate. A card connector is provided on the substrate placed inside the electronic apparatus to couple a card to the connector section. The card connector is provided with a card-eject button.
For example, a card connector assembly to mount the card connector on a substrate is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-227078, and a slide guide-mounting device for an IC card is discussed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. 3-41361.
A card connector (i.e., guide mechanism) is mounted on a substrate, and the substrate is housed in the enclosure corresponding to an outer covering of an electronic apparatus. A card-eject button, which is provided in the card connector, comes to be exposed from the enclosure through an opening. On the other hand, soldering or thread-mounting is often used to affix the card connector to the substrate. However, connection looseness between the card connector and the substrate and/or positioning tolerance of other components may lead to a positioning misalignment of the card connector. Depending on the positioning misalignment, the card-eject button may undesirably interfere with the enclosure, which leads to poor operation in ejecting the card from the PC. The defective card slot is fixed on the assembly line so as to eliminate the interference between the card-eject button and the enclosure, and is then shipped out.
The card connector discussed in JP-A-2007-227078 and the sliding guide mechanism discussed in JP-U-3-41361 do not give particular consideration with respect to the avoidance of interference between the enclosure of the electronic device and the card-eject button.